


How to Bathe Your PochaPom

by GabzJones



Series: Bath Time Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had lost their minds. Or maybe they were possessed, Pocha couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that he had to run and hide. Whenever they did this to Makkachin, she ran away. So, whatever this was, it had to be bad...right?





	How to Bathe Your PochaPom

**Author's Note:**

> First PochaPom thing I've ever written. Don't know how I did, you tell me xD

Yuuri and Victor had lost their minds. Or maybe they were possessed, Pocha couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that he had to run and hide. Pocha moved as faced as his little feet could carry him down the hallway, Pomvik’s holding his paw and dragging him along as they ran away. They just had to find somewhere Yuuri and Victor wouldn’t be able to find them. That was all it was. Eventually, they’d stop acting so crazy.

Pocha wasn’t entirely sure what they were running from, just that Makkachin always acted very panicked when Yuuri and Victor did this to her, so it must’ve been bad. Crawling under the bed, Pom held Pocha close, the little puppies nuzzling together in the hopes that maybe if they closed their eyes, Victor and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to see them.

How long would it take? Pocha couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t all bad, though. It was always nice with Pom held him, and if he pretended everything was okay, then he could enjoy it. They heard feet padding into the room, saw them standing at the foot of the bed, but Pocha didn’t move. This was a trap. He was sure it was. Still, Pocha’s little tail wagged behind him as he sniffed at the air, crawling over to the edge of the bed to see who it was and what they were up to. After all, maybe they weren’t possessed anymore.

Looking up, he saw Victor glancing around the room as if he was searching for them. A finger pressed to his finger and he spoke loudly to the room at large, “No Pocha and Pom in here. I guess they got away!”

“Oh no! I guess we’ll just have to let them go for today!” He heard Yuuri call from the other room.

Pom rushed over to Pocha, excitement spurring him on as he grabbed Pocha’s paw and tugged gently. They were safe now, right? Yuuri and Victor had given up. Still, Pocha couldn’t help but wonder if it would stay that way once they came out of hiding. It wasn’t so bad under the bed. It was warm enough and Pom was with him, so they could get comfortable and fall asleep there for the rest of the day.

But what about dinner time?

Pocha hadn’t considered the possibility of missing out on dinner. Would Yuuri and Victor even feed them if they came out? They weren’t monsters. They wouldn’t let them starve…would they? Just the thought of food was making Pocha hungry. He knew he wasn’t going to last all night without anything to eat.

Once they were sure Victor had left the room, Pocha conceded, letting Pom pull him out from under the bed. They looked carefully around the room, making sure they were still alone. They needed to find somewhere safe and warm. Somewhere with food. Or somewhere close enough to the kitchen that food wouldn’t be an issue. Maybe the living room. Maybe under the couch would be a good place to hide.

The door was still open, their only escape route from the bedroom. Pom moved ahead of Pocha, his hero. Peering out the door, he uttered a quiet, “Pom,” before tugging Pocha along and slowly padding their way down the hall. Little Pocha waddled along behind Pom, keeping close. Pocha wasn’t sure where Pom was taking him, and he could only assume Pom wasn’t sure either. Was anywhere in the apartment actually safe? Pocha kept looking around them, uncertainty in his every step. They could be anywhere. It was far too quiet in the apartment. He didn’t like it.

Just as they were heading towards the couch, Yuuri made his appearance, “Ha! Gotcha!”

“Pom!” Pom rushed ahead, dragging Pocha behind him as they moved as quickly as they could towards the couch. Once they were under there, Yuuri wouldn’t be able to reach them, he was sure. But Pocha was little, and his feet were even smaller. He could only move so quickly. Pom got under the couch before Pocha did, tugging on his paw as Yuuri’s hand reached to carefully pick him up.

“Po!” Pocha covered his eyes with his paws, fear coursing through him, but nothing happened.

“Pom!” Carefully uncovering his eyes, he saw Pom in Yuuri’s hands, reaching desperately for Pocha, but he was too far away. He couldn’t get to him.

“Po!” Pocha could only watch as Pom was walked out of the room cradled in Yuuri’s arms, “Po…”

Pocha didn’t know what was happening, why Yuuri and Victor were so intent on doing something that had always made Makkachin run away, but what he did know was that he couldn’t leave Pom to his grim fate. He had to help him. Pocha would’ve been taken instead, but Pom took his place. His hero. Now it was Pocha’s turn to be the hero!

He carefully padded around the room, little feet moving him slowly along the floor. Once again, he was completely alone. Pocha peered around the corner just in time to see Yuuri turning into the bathroom. So that’s where he was taking Pom. But what for? Pocha needed Yuuri out of that room, needed the chance to get in and get out without being seen. It was the only way to save Pom from whatever was happening in there.

Pocha pressed himself against the wall as he waited. And waited. And waited. He was starting to think about taking a nap by the time Yuuri finally left the bathroom, heading in the other direction. The perfect opportunity. Pocha moved quickly. He had no choice. He had to move as fast as he could if he was going to get Pom out of there. Waddling into the bathroom, Pocha looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

“Pom… pom… pom…” The sound of his companion’s voice was clear, and… content? He sounded happy. That didn’t make much sense.

Seeing a small stool by the bathtub, Pocha reached up, stepping on his toes to catch the top of the stool with his paws. It took him a few tries, stumbling back down onto his fluffy belly with each failure, but eventually he managed to pull himself onto the stool, letting out an exhausted sigh. Being a hero was hard work. Being on the stool made it a lot easier to see into the bathtub.

“Po?” Pocha reached his little paws onto the rim of the tub, looking over and seeing something… unexpected.

There was Pom, floating luxuriously in a bath filled with water, happy little hums leaving him as he occasionally kicked his paws to move himself around the water. He looked so happy. It looked like so much fun. Pocha was utterly confused.

“Po?” Pocha tried to pull himself up onto the rim of the tub, getting himself halfway up before he ended up stuck, “Po!”

“Pom?” The sound of a Pocha in distress was all Pomvik seemed to need to catch his attention, carefully paddling his way over to the edge of the tub and reaching out his little hands.

Pocha took Pom’s hands gratefully and a moment later, he was being tugged into the warm water below. Pocha easily floated in the water, his round belly seeming to act like a buoy to keep him upright. He kept a hold of Pom’s hand, wanting the reassurance that his companion was safe.

And then he heard Yuuri come back into the room, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“Po!” Pocha was suddenly very worried. There had to be a catch to this luxury pool Yuuri had set up for them, but what?

Pom on the other hand, looked completely unfazed, laying his body over Pocha’s belly and using him as a raft, gently kicking his feet to move them along the water, “Pompompom…”

Yuuri reached out, gently rubbing under Pocha’s chin, something he always did to reassure a particularly scared puppy, “It’s just bath time, Pocha. You don’t need to be scared, okay?”

Pocha let himself be moved around the bathtub by Pomvik. He didn’t even mind when the water fight broke out. Mostly because Pom looked so happy, and he couldn’t possibly deny a happy Pom. The time seemed to fly by in the bathtub, and then Victor was gently picking them out of the water and wrapping them up in towels. Pocha shook his little body, his fur seeming to fluff up as the water droplets flew in different directions.

Even as Victor turned the hairdryer on low, letting the warm air dry the fluffy puppies, Pocha nuzzled into the towel, making himself comfortable. After all, that air was cozy, and the towel was fluffy. Pocha could feel it lulling him to sleep.

Pocha made a mental note to ask Makkachin why on earth she had been so scared of this later.


End file.
